


Christmas to Remember

by Stitches04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champagne, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Music, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitches04/pseuds/Stitches04
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Voltron crew and they choose to celebrate it together. Will their time together be sweet, or will there be any gifts that one can't find under a Christmas tree?





	Christmas to Remember

“Come on, Keith!” Lance exclaimed as he knocked on Keith’s door. “It isn’t that bad.”

****** **

“Lance, this is the dumbest thing that you have ever had me wear,” Keith groaned from the safety of his and Lance’s room.

****** **

Lance scoffed. “Nah, these are perfect. We’re hosting an ugly Christmas sweater party! Everyone else is going to be dressed up, so we need to as well. We would be bad hosts if we weren’t.”

****** **

“I’d rather be a bad host than be at a party in this sweater.”

****** **

“Please, babe?” The Cuban pouted. “For me?”

****** **

He heard a sigh from behind the door. “You’re doing the face, aren’t you?”

****** **

“Maybe… maybe not.”

****** **

A long, hard silence filled the air around them. Suddenly, the door creaked and opened. It took everything in Lance not to burst out laughing. Both of their sweaters were as black as Keith’s mullet, but Lance’s had a picture of Santa in sunglasses saying “Where my Ho’s at?” Meanwhile, Keith, with the most unamused look on his face, had a matching shirt that said in bright red lettering “HO.”

****** **

With Keith’s face, Lance couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. He clutched his stomach and bent over as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. “This is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

****** **

“I disagree. What if Pidge sees this? She’ll probably make us go viral.”

****** **

Lance straightened and wiped his tears with his index finger. “Relax, Pidge would never do that. It’s Christmas! The least she’ll do is laugh and make a snarky comment like she always does.”

****** **

“You better be right, Lance.” The tension in his shoulders dropped slightly. Lance could only see it due to the shift in Keith’s mullet.

****** **

“When am I ever not right?” Lance reached out and wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist. 

****** **

“Do you want a list or a brief summary?” Keith asked back, a smirk playing on his lips.

****** **

“You’re so rude. How did I ever manage to fall for you?” Lance teased as they walked out to the living room of their apartment.

****** **

“I think the mullet did it for you.”

****** **

“Yeah definitely not.”

****** **

Keith and Lance had been living together for the past few years. The two of them had met in college, along with the rest of the group. They all ended up being the closest of friends throughout their college years, despite many times that Lance was convinced that their group would split up. Allura had gone through a really bad break up with her ex-boyfriend, Lotor. Turns out that he was only using her to get access to the Student Senate on campus so he could get new benefits for his fraternity. Out of everyone, Lance was the most furious. Pidge and Hunk had to hold him back at one point when they crossed paths on the quad. 

****** **

That was the thing about their little group: When one person was hurt, it affected everyone. It was like they were a family from the very beginning, even if they hadn’t known each other for very long. 

****** **

Their living room was all decked out in Christmas décor, thanks to Lance and his experience with his big family. When Lance found out that Keith had barely celebrated a proper Christmas since he was a kid, he knew he had to step up to the occasion. Lance’s family always knew how to throw a large Christmas celebration on the farm. Every free inch of space in their home and in the barn was decorated with lights or wreaths or some cheap garland they had hiding in the basement. Although it never snowed in Cuba, their decorations made it seem like it would.

****** **

Veronica and Lance always helped out their mom with the family dinner, so all of the family techniques for how to properly roast a turkey and how to create the perfectly seasoned tamales were passed down to them. His niece and nephew would have to learn how to do it soon, as the family tradition went. Stepping into the living room filled his nose with all of the familiar smells from their Cuban farm and took him back to the Christmases he celebrated as a kid.

****** **

The walls were strung with the typical red and green lights that people would hang on their house, filling the room with a warm glow. The fireplace against the back wall crackled with life. Two matching red and blue stockings hung below the mantle, each with cute little lions sewn on the front. In the corner rested their Christmas tree, full of red and blue decorations and swirled with a silver tinsel. The balls and garland twinkled like stars in the light of the room, making the center of their home the night sky.

****** **

Lance went around the room, making sure that everything was perfect. This party was for their friends, and Lance refused to make anything other than perfect for them. He went around and straightened some of the framed pictures hanging in the stairwell. As he fixed each one, his smile widened. There was the photo from their first date, where Keith decided to take him to a carnival. Lance had won him a stuffed hippo at a water gun stand and Keith was cradling it proudly in their photo. Keith had a grin like he had won the lottery.

****** **

The next was of when Keith and Lance had finally graduated college. They both had on black gowns and caps with red honors cords draped around their necks. In their hands were their Voltron University diplomas. Keith had gone for chemistry and Lance had gone for marine biology. Lance had made the chemistry joke several times before, but Keith never got tired of it. The others were with them. Shiro was with Adam, his boyfriend and now fiancé, followed by Pidge, Hunk, and Allura, who was wearing a bright pink banner in honor of her obsession with pink. 

****** **

The other photos were of Keith and Lance on some vacations. There was one of them in Japan on the top of the Tokyo Skytree, another of them visiting the Grand Canyon (they only went to visit Keith’s mother), and another of them in front of the famous red steps at Times Square. Overall, all of their photos shared every single happy moment in Lance’s life, and he was lucky enough to share them with Keith.

****** **

“Hey Lance,” Keith spoke up, breaking Lance out of his trance. “I think the timer’s going off for the turkey.”

****** **

Lance’s eyes widened as he jumped off the steps and ran into the kitchen. He slid on a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven, being hit in the face with a boiling hot wave of air. Inside the oven was a perfect golden orb that glistened in the light, contained in an aluminum pan. Lance pulled it out and placed it on top of the stove. 

****** **

“Thanks, Keith.” Lance smiled in Keith’s direction.

****** **

Keith walked over to him and examined the turkey. “Any longer and it would have turned into that turkey from  _ National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation _ .”

****** **

“Hey, I’m not that bad of a chef. Besides, I have my Cuban heritage on my side.”

****** **

“You need help with anything else?”

****** **

“Could you get the gifts for the others out from under the tree?” Lance asked, moving to start the glaze for the turkey.

****** **

“Yeah, I got it.” 

****** **

Before Keith could move to leave, Lance scooted over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

****** **

Keith chuckled and moved to the basement for the gifts. Lance and Keith had some trouble that Christmas trying to find the right gifts for everyone. Yes, they all still stayed in touch, but everyone had their own lives now. Shiro and Adam worked as high ranked officers for NASA. Pidge was head for Apple’s store in New York City. Hunk worked for a car manufacturing plant and held his own restaurant on the side. Allura eventually moved from her internship with Chanel and was now one of their main designers. Because of how busy everyone was, it was hard to tell what everyone had. 

****** **

When Lance and Keith went gift shopping, Lance was the one that had to take the lead. Keith only really knew what to get Shiro and Adam since he was really close to them. Everything else Keith needed Lance’s help for. After several stops and many hours of waiting in line, Lance was sure that the gifts were completely perfect for their friends. 

****** **

Keith appeared at the top of the steps to the cellar with two bags full of wrapped gifts. “I’ll put these under the tree.”

****** **

“Sounds great,” Lance replied absentmindedly as they finished the honey butter glaze for the turkey. It was a special McClain tradition that had been passed down for generations. Lance knew it like he knew the way Keith’s hair felt without even touching it: both engraved in his head. 

****** **

Suddenly, a doorbell rang from the front of the house, causing Lance to jump. 

****** **

“I think they’re here,” Keith said, peeking out of the window that faced the front of the house. 

****** **

Lance grinned. “Well let them in, mullet!” He rushed over to Keith’s side and opened the door. 

****** **

Before the door could open even a crack, a chorus of “Merry Christmas!” confirmed who was on the porch step. The whole Voltron University squad was there, each with their own colorful Christmas sweaters and gifts.

****** **

Lance laughed. “Merry Christmas, guys!” Hunk was the first to walk in. He wore a yellow sweater that had a gingerbread man on it. Its leg was broken and letter around it said “Oh snap.” Leave it to Hunk to have the food pun. 

****** **

Hunk swept both Keith and Lance into a massive hug. “It’s so glad to see you both again!”

****** **

“Good to see you too, Hunk.” Lance managed as he felt the air being forced out of him. 

****** **

Their lovable friend dropped Lance and Keith and made room for the rest of the group that had moved into the foyer. Shiro moved over to hug Keith tightly, while Pidge and Allura went to greet Pidge and Allura.

****** **

“It’s good to see you two nerds again,” Pidge admitted after breaking from their short hug. 

****** **

“It feels wonderful getting the group back together again. It’s been far too long.” Allura said, clasping her hands.

****** **

“I know. It feels awesome seeing you all.” 

****** **

Adam walked over to Lance and hugged him. “Hey, Lance. How are things?”

****** **

“Pretty good man, how’s it going with you and Shiro?”

****** **

“I couldn’t ask for anyone better to spend Christmas with.” He grinned with the most lovestruck look in his eyes. And for one of the first times in his life, Lance could actually relate to that feeling, and it made a smile blossom on his face. 

****** **

“Yo, McClain,” Pidge spoke up. “Where can we put our gifts?”

****** **

“Under the tree. We’ll do gifts after dinner.”

****** **

The others nodded and proceeded to place their gifts under Lance and Keith’s colorful Christmas tree. With all of the wrapped presents, it reminded Lance of the holidays back home, causing him to smile fondly. 

****** **

“Alright everyone!” Lance exclaimed and moved to the entryway to the dining room. “It’s time for the spectacular Christmas dinner, cooked by yours truly.” He bowed with a sly smile.

****** **

“I helped out, too,” Keith spoke up.

“Yeah, and Keith helped, too. But it’s mostly me.”

****** **

Pidge cupped her mouth. “Are you going to wrap this up before the food gets cold?”

****** **

Lance sighed and stood up from his bow. “Yeah, yeah. Come on in.” He stepped aside and let everyone take their seats. 

****** **

The round table taking up a majority of the dining room was adorned with every Christmas food imaginable, filling the air around them with the calming scent of cinnamon and allspice. Lance had also lit some fresh pine candles that Keith had gotten him earlier in the month. Keith always knew how Lance loved anything and everything candle related.

****** **

Pidge and Hunk sat down next to each other and Allura took her place next to Pidge. Shiro and Adam sat on Hunk’s side, leaving the remaining two seats for Lance and Keith. As Keith approached the table, Lance pulled out the chair for his love. Keith smiled and lightly kissed Lance’s cheek before sitting. Lance sat and scooted his chair in. 

****** **

As he sat, Lance reached over to a bucket in the middle of the table that was loaded with ice. He pulled out a large green glass bottle with a familiar gold encasing on top.

****** **

“Would anyone want some champagne?” Lance asked.

****** **

“Sure!” Allura replied with a smile as she spread her napkin across her lap.

****** **

“Gotta start off the holiday right,” Pidge smirked. 

****** **

Lance chuckled. “Exactly my point, Pidge.” With that, he started to rip off the gold wrapping around the cork.

****** **

“Have you ever opened a bottle of champagne before?” Hunk queried with a raised eyebrow.

****** **

“Nah, but how hard can it be?” Lance responded as he twisted the metal wiring away from the cork.

****** **

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?” Keith’s hand stretched to take the bottle but Lance yanked it out of his reach.

****** **

“Don’t worry, babe. I got this.” Lance tossed aside the wire and moved to remove the cork. “Besides, a host has to properly set the mood with the right-” Just as he had prepared to flip the cork off, a loud pop echoed across the room. The cork launched from Lance’s fingers and slammed into the ceiling above them. Lance let out a terrified squeal, almost spilling the champagne in the process. Luckily, Keith was there to keep him from falling out of his seat. The crew looked around to find where the cork had landed.

****** **

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Then, Lance saw something fall from the ceiling and hit Adam square on the head. He grunted and grabbed the cork before it could tilt from his head. He studied the cork for a second and held it out to Lance.

****** **

“I think you’re looking for this.”

****** **

Suddenly the entire table burst out laughing. Shiro was holding onto Adam’s shoulder for support because he was laughing so hard. Pidge was close to falling out of her chair as she clutched her chest in hysterics. Despite his friends laughing it off, Lance couldn’t help but blush a deep red in embarrassment. 

****** **

When Lance glanced over at Keith, he swore he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. Keith’s laughter filled his body with a warmth that took him back to the day when he had realized that he had started to fall for Keith. His amethyst eyes twinkled with the shimmer of a thousand stars, as if a galaxy had been born into his eyes. His smile was pure, like a child discovering candy for the first time. Keith’s raven locks draped over his face like a curtain, soft yet luxurious in the most subtle ways. 

****** **

Lance couldn’t help but laugh along with his friends. Because with Keith there, it made everything okay. So what if he just made an ass of himself? He was with people he cared about, especially the love of his life, and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them, specifically Keith.

****** **

Lance had thought about marriage. Him and Keith had only discussed it a few times and every time it circled back to the idea of it possibly happening. Yet, none of them had made a move. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful for the years that him and Keith had been together, but he was anxious for change. He wanted to move on to the next stage of their lives, even if that meant marriage. 

****** **

But at the same time, he didn’t want to push Keith into anything he didn’t want to do quite yet. He knew how hard life was for Keith, with the absence of his father early and not discovering who his mom was until a few years ago. Keith was detached for the longest time, even when him and the others met in college. He was scared to make friends, and even a relationship, out of fear of being left behind again. Luckily, Keith had met him and the rest of their crew. If it weren’t for them, Lance feared for how Keith would have turned out. 

****** **

Regardless, Lance loved every second that he spent with Keith and he wouldn’t trade any of that time for the world. 

****** **

Lance was snapped from his lovestruck trance when Keith took the bottle from his hands.

****** **

“I better pour this before you send the champagne flying, too.” Keith chuckled and started to pour glasses of champagne for the group.

****** **

“Thanks, Keith,” Shiro said for everyone. 

****** **

Once all the glasses were filled, Lance took his glass and stretched it out. “Here’s to us this Christmas. I’m thankful that we’re all here together, with those we love.” Lance took a moment to look at Keith, who was trying to hide a blush behind his hair. Lance smiled before turning back to the rest of the table. “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

****** **

The rest of the group reached their glasses out to meet Lance’s, causing a chorus of clinks. “Merry Christmas,” they said in unison.

****** **

\----------------------------------------

****** **

After dinner had ended, the others dispersed into the living room. Lance had stayed behind to help clean dishes, along with Shiro, to Lance’s surprise. Lance had insisted that Shiro should go out with the others, but Shiro was the guy that would persist to help.

****** **

Lance had gotten into the rhythm of washing the dishes while Shiro rinsed them and put them on the rack to dry. As much as Lance didn’t want to admit it, but it was nice to have some help once in a while, whether it was from a friend or Keith. Keith, much like his best friend, offered to help a lot of times. However, he wanted to give Keith the day off. After all, it was Christmas. 

****** **

“So, Lance,” Shiro spoke up in the quiet of the kitchen. “How are things going with you and Keith?”

****** **

Lance smiled at the mention of Keith. “Things have been going pretty good, actually.”

****** **

“That’s good.” Shiro smiled softly. “I’m glad. You know, Keith has been happier ever since you two moved in together.”

****** **

“You think so?”

****** **

Shiro nodded. “Definitely. He’s called me a couple of times from work already just so he could talk about you.” He chuckled softly. “It’s like how I was when I first started getting serious with Adam. I would sometimes call Keith because I still wasn’t sure if this was actually happening to me. It felt like a dream.”

****** **

Lance started to lather up the base of a plate. “I get it, honestly. Sometimes I wake up next to him and wonder if these past few years were just this convoluted dream. I honestly still don’t know how he could have fallen for a guy like me.” 

****** **

“I think it’s because you care for him in a way that not many other people have.” Shiro took the next dish from Lance and ran it under cold water. “You make him feel safe, and like everything he says is important. You make him know that it’s okay to be himself.”

****** **

“Even with his short temper and his stupid mullet,” Lance chuckled.

****** **

“That, too. But in all seriousness, you are by far the best thing that has happened to Keith, and I couldn’t thank you enough for that.”

****** **

Lance looked up at Shiro, blinking in response. He didn’t expect this from Shiro. Regardless, it made Lance feel good, like he was doing something right in their relationship that even Keith’s best friend could recognize it. It made Lance smile softly.

****** **

“Thanks, Shiro.”

****** **

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to reply, Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Keith behind him.    


“Hey, babe.” Keith greeted with a smile. “You mind if I borrow Shiro for a bit?”

****** **

“Go ahead, but don’t take too long. We’re opening gifts soon.”

****** **

“We’ll be out then.” He quickly kissed Lance before pulling Shiro into the hallway. 

****** **

Lance chuckled and finished up the last plate. He wondered why Keith needed to talk to Shiro so privately. Usually if they wanted to talk, they would do it openly in front of everyone else. Maybe they got a joint gift for Adam? Lance decided that that was probably the reason why. 

****** **

When he put the last plate on the rack, he moved out to sit next to Allura on the couch.

****** **

“Where’s Shiro and Keith?” Allura asked when he landed on the couch.   


 

“Keith pulled Shiro aside for something. They’ll be out then.”

****** **

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Pidge smirking at her phone. It must be some meme that she was sent by her brother. They always had a knack for knowing the perfect memes and jokes to send to one another, some of which Pidge had hand-picked to send to their group chat. 

****** **

“Oh, Allura! I heard that you were talking to someone.”

****** **

Lance’s eyebrow raised in interest. “Do tell, sis.”

****** **

Allura blushed as the attention suddenly was on her. “Well, if you all must know, I met a girl named Romelle at the industry I design for. She works pretty close to me, since I design and she brings my designs to life. Turns out we have quite a lot in common, and we just hit it off.”

****** **

Lance grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders. “That’s great, Allura! I’m glad you found someone.”

****** **

“Still better than that asshole Lotor,” Adam snarkily said before taking a sip of some hot chocolate. 

****** **

Pidge didn’t even bother looking up from her phone as she raised her hand for a high five, which Adam willingly met.

****** **

“Hey, we don’t mention He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named in my household.” Lance said as he tightened his grip on Allura’s shoulder.

****** **

“It’s fine, Lance,” she moved his hand off her shoulder and smiled. “I’m way over him. Besides, I’m with someone better now. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

****** **

Hunk smiled in the pure way he always knew how. “We’re glad, too.”

****** **

Just then, Shiro walked in, but Keith was nowhere to be found.

****** **

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asked suddenly, pushing away from the seat a bit. 

****** **

“He said he had to make last minute touches on a gift.” He sat down next to Adam. “Keith said we could start with you, though.”

****** **

Lance pursed his lips in thought. Why would Keith want to miss what gifts Lance got? Something was off. But he wasn’t going to miss a chance to open his gifts first.

****** **

“Alright. Bring the gifts!”

****** **

Hunk was the first one to bring his gift to Lance. Shiro made sure to grab a trash bag on the way in so they could dispose of the wrapping paper easily. Lance ripped through the paper like it was nothing. When Lance removed all the paper, he gasped. In his lap was a cookbook titled “The Food of Balmera: Recipes by Hunk.”

****** **

“Hunk, is this you calling me out for saying I can’t cook?” His eyes narrowed. “Did Keith put you up to this?”

****** **

His friend simply chuckled. “Open it up.”

****** **

Lance did, and he was shocked to find that his favorite recipes were slapped on every page of the book. “Garlic knots, tamales, even sweet and sour chicken?” Lance’s mouth started to salivate with hunger, although he was completely full from dinner. “Hunk, this is perfect!”

****** **

“All with your best buddy’s special twist. Shay helped me put it together.”

****** **

“Tell her thank you for me.” He grinned and put the book aside of him.

****** **

“I’m next.” Pidge got up and handed Lance a small rectangular box.

****** **

Lance, like before, ripped through it and found the newest Apple Watch in his hands. “No way! How did you manage to get this?”

****** **

“I have my ways in the Apple Industry.” She smirked and pushed her glasses up the rim of her nose. “I know you always lose your phone, especially when you’re drunk, so the watch will help you find it.”

****** **

Lance admired it and placed in on top of the cookbook. “You know me too well, Pidge. Which is kind of scary.”

****** **

“Don’t tempt me.” She chuckled, sending a chill through Lance’s body. Why did he say that?

****** **

“Me next!” Allura grinned and pulled out a perfectly wrapped pink gift with a silver bow on top.

****** **

“Did you wrap this?” Lance asked as he took the gift.    


She nodded. “Romelle helped me out a little bit.”

****** **

“Now I have to meet this girl.” He chuckled and carefully unwrapped the gift. It broke Lance’s heart. It felt like he was tearing into a masterpiece.

****** **

However, unwrapping it was definitely worth it. Inside was a basket full of top of the line self-care products, including clay face masks, lip scrubs, acne treatment, everything Lance could think of was in there.

****** **

“Holy crap, Allura!” He reached over and hugged her tightly. “We need to have a spa day soon!”

****** **

“Already planning on it.” She giggled as Lance hugged her.

****** **

“We aren’t beating that, Shiro,” Adam said with a chuckle.

****** **

“Hey, our gift is nice.” Shiro pulled a Christmas themed gift out and handed it to Lance from across the room. 

****** **

Lance opened the box and found a navy blue turtleneck inside the box. He pulled it out and held it in front of him. “This is actually really cute! I could wear this out on a date with Keith. Thank you, guys.” He folded up the shirt and placed it back in the box.

****** **

“Now time for Keith’s gift.” Shiro said with a grin, which took Lance off guard. Was Keith planning his gift this entire time? 

****** **

He looked around, noticing that Keith still hadn’t joined him. Then, he saw movement in the hallway. His eyes landed on Keith and Lance was sure that the whole world had stopped except for him and Keith.

****** **

Keith was in a completely different outfit than he had started the night out with. Instead of him in his ugly sweater, he now wore a red button up blazer with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Around his neck was a black bowtie that matched his black trousers and dress shoes. His hair was slicked back and it threw Lance back to the first time that him and Keith had ever gone on a date. He felt the flutter in his stomach when Keith walked in the room and it made him fall for Keith all over again.

****** **

Keith sighed and pulled out his guitar, a classic acoustic one that they had found at a yard sale a few years back. Lance helped him refurbish it, but he couldn’t remember the last time he heard Keith play it. Keith fit his body in the strap that supported his hold on the guitar. He took a slow, deep breath before moving to strum the strings.

****** **

Then, Keith began to sing.

****** **

_ It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside.  _

_ I’m not one of those who can easily hide. _

_ I don’t have much money, but boy if I did, _

_ I’d buy a big house where we both can live. _

_ If I was a sculptor, but then again no, _

_ Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. _

_ Oh, I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do. _

****** **

Lance stood up in surprise. Out of all the years that he had known Keith, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend can fucking sing! How did he not know this?! Despite his complete shock, he was blown away by how good his voice was. It was surprisingly light, compared to the regular deepness of Keith’s voice. It had the calming sound of the ocean as the waves rustled onto the shoreline. It was tranquil as the walks that him and Keith had taken on a nice day. Hell, as cliche, it was like Keith was his guardian angel and he was singing him a serenade.

****** **

Keith walked over to Lance, his eyes trained on him like Lance was the only person in the room.

****** **

_ My gift is my song, _

_ And this one’s for you. _

_ And you can tell everybody this is your song. _

_ It may be quite simple, but now that it’s done, _

_ I hope you don’t mind, _

_ I hope you don’t mind, _

_ That I put down in words _

_ How wonderful my life is when you’re in the world. _

****** **

His hands stop plucking the strings of the guitar and his voice fell silent. The whole room watched him, but Lance and Keith couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Lance found that he immediately missed Keith’s beautiful voice and yearned for more. He found tears pricking at his eyes, but he forced them back. He wasn’t going to cry today.

****** **

“Keith…” Lance finally managed out, but he couldn’t get out more than that.

****** **

Keith slid his guitar onto his back so nothing was standing in between them.

****** **

“Lance, I don’t know where I can even start,” He said, reaching out to take Lance’s hand in his own. “These past few years have been the best of my life. Before I met you, I was just some emo college kid who refused to let anybody into my life. I was scared that people would let me down, like what I assumed my mother did. But then I met all of you guys, and then you, Lance, and I was proven wrong about everything.”

****** **

He sniffed softly and blinked his eyes as if forcing off tears.

****** **

“I knew I liked guys for a while and I never was in a relationship before you. You taught me so many things. I learned that there are people that will always care about you, no matter your past or your present. I learned that it’s okay to drop my guard and to accept the love that is given to me. But most importantly, I learned how to love.”

****** **

Lance smiled as his bottom lip quivered. Keith saw his struggle and gently squeezed his hand, which Lance squeezed back.

****** **

“Lance, I don’t want to imagine a world without you in it, and I want to live the rest of my life with you.” Keith reached inside his pant pocket and pulled out a small box. 

****** **

Lance gasped. He had grown up watching too many romantic movies to know where this was going. He covered his mouth as Keith carefully got down on one knee and opened the box. Propped inside was a silver engagement ring, its surface so polished Lance swore that he could see his reflection in it, even if it was far away from him.

****** **

“Lance McClain, would you give me the greatest honor and marry me?”

****** **

Lance finally let his tears spill as he nodded his head. “Yes. Fuck yes I’ll marry you, Mullet.”

****** **

Keith grinned and stood. He took Lance’s hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. As soon as it was on, Lance pulled Keith into the most loving kiss, both of their tears slipping into their embrace.

****** **

As they kissed, their group of friends cheered around them. It caused Lance to break away from the kiss from laughing too hard. 

****** **

“You guys are impossible.” Lance looked over at Keith, who was also crying. He reached forward and wiped his tears with his thumb. “How long were you waiting?”

****** **

“Only a few months,” Keith answered with a sheepish smile. “I wanted it to be special, and this was the best way I could figure out how to do it.”

****** **

“Well it was perfect.”

****** **

“Got it!” Pidge exclaimed.

****** **

Lance didn’t pull away from the arms of his love as he turned to look at Pidge, her phone’s camera aimed straight at the two of them. “What did you just do?”

****** **

“I just recorded the entire proposal for the internet to see.” Pidge grinned deviously.

****** **

Lance’s jaw fell agape. “You knew?”

****** **

“We all knew,” Allura replied. She dabbed the bottom of her eyes with a tissue.

****** **

“Why do you think Keith pulled me into the hallway earlier?” Shiro leaned into Adam’s shoulder.

****** **

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “To think Keith, our Keith, planned this whole thing out.”

****** **

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “I usually don’t, but I kind of needed help on this one. And I obviously couldn’t tell you.”

****** **

“I loved it. Thank you.”

****** **

Keith grinned and nuzzled into Lance’s chest. Lance ran a gentle hand through his mullet. 

****** **

“Merry Christmas, Lance. I love you.”

****** **

“I love you, too, Keith.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the amazing honor of hosting and participating in a Voltron Secret Santa on Instagram this year! This is my little contribution to it, and I hope that @sapphire_darling enjoys this gift! I had this scene planned out in my head since I heard that I was going to be helping with this project and I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to bring it to life. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
